KAISOO : Drabble
by lovely autumn
Summary: (3. MOON) Meski Jongin tidak mengetahui kebenarannya, namun hatinya selalu benar untuk mencintai Kyungsoo [KAISOO . GS . songfict]
1. Waiting

**WAITING  
**lovely autumn present

**the whole story belongs to lovely autumn. berani copas tanpa izin, Rei bisa lebih kejem dibandingkan mami soo yang kecolongan jongin (?)  
kalau nggak suka, mending menyingkir sebelum disingkirin ;)**

**HAPPY READING :)**

**recommended song : waiting for superman - Daughtry**

Namanya Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Seorang gadis yang tengah menjalani tahun keduanya disebuah universitas terkemuka dibelahan Amerika untuk sebuah titel dokter anak. Wajahnya manis, dengan kulit putih membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Mata bulat yang menambah kesan imut dan pipi chubbynya yang selalu merona. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti menoleh setidaknya dua kali, sekedar mengagumi kecantikan alami yang menempel pada gadis itu.

Kendaraan berlalu lalang dijalanan. Terlihat jelas dari jendela apartemennya yang berada di lantai tujuh belas. Beberapa taksi silih berganti menaikkan dan menurunkan penumpang didepan pintu apartemen. Hingga salah satunya menurunkan seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan senyuman lebarnya. Itu Park Chanyeol, tetangga sebelahnya yang selalu ceria.

Ponselnya mendadak berdering, menandakan sebuah pesan baru saja masuk.

_Hei nona manis, kenapa masih bergelung cantik diapartemenmu? Ayo turun dan jalan-jalan. Cuaca sedang cerah_

Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat sebelum mengetikkan balasan untuk Chanyeol. Tidak, ia menolaknya dengan halus. Entah kenapa ia lebih suka memandangi awan-awan yang mungkin bisa membentuk lukisan namanya dengan cantik.

_Turunlah dan berbelanja dengan Baekhyun. Kupikir kau bukan rapunzel yang menunggu pangeranmu yang tak kunjung muncul. Kau pikir kemana dia?_

Lagi, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Menampilkan senyuman khasnya yang bisa membuat siapapun terpesona. Ya, cuaca memang sedang cerah. Sayang jika melewatkan kesempatan indah ini untuk berjalan-jalan. Namun lagi-lagi ia ingat, ia tengah menunggu seseorang.

_Hahaha, kupikir ia masih di laundry dan mencuci mantelnya, Chan_

**_._**

**_._**

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka jika malam di musim panas bisa seramai ini. Terima kasih pada Baekhyun – kekasih Chanyeol – yang dengan sepenuh hati menyeretnya keluar. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum saat mengingat perkataan Baekhyun,

_"__Kau rapunzel cantik, sayang jika harus terus menerus terbenam didalam kastil tinggimu itu. Ayolah, kau bisa bersenang-senang sambil menunggu pangeranmu datang."_

Ya, Kyungsoo rasa perkataan Baekhyun memang benar. Jadi disinilah dia, memandangi langit sambil menghitung bintang. Sesekali bibirnya menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat yang hanya ia sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya, seolah-olah ia tengah berbincang dengan malaikat penjaganya. Sementara ia menunggu Baekhyun yang tengah mencari segelas cappuccino bersama Chanyeol.

Ia terkejut saat sekelompok anak-anak menghampirinya. Dengan beberapa jenis alat musik ditangan mereka, sambil menyanyikan lagu-lagu ceria dan mengajaknya menari. Kyungsoo pada dasarnya memang menyukai anak-anak sama sekali tidak bisa menolaknya. Bahkan hingga beberapa orang dewasa ikut bergabung dan mengajaknya menari, ia sama sekali tidak menjauh. Justru ia semakin menikmatinya dan tertawa lepas.

Ya, tak ada salahnya tetap menunggu sambil bergembira bukan?

**.**

**.**

Selama ini, Kyungsoo merasa baik-baik saja dalam penantiannya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan hingga mengeluh. Namun setidaknya semua hal itu tidak berlaku untuk saat ini. Chanyeol – satu-satunya orang terdekatnya di kota metropolitan ini – memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan menikahi Baekhyun. Studi keduanya memang sudah selesai dua tahun lebih cepat dibanding Kyungsoo – karena mereka sebenarnya memang lebih dulu masuk sebelum Kyungsoo.

Ia kini bagai hilang arah. Jika biasanya ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang membuat penantiannya terasa lebih berwarna. Namun keduanya kini pergi, meninggalkannya sendiri di Illinois sendirian.

Ia mencoba membaur keluar, seperti yang sering Baekhyun jejalkan padanya. Mencoba mencari warnanya sendiri dalam pencarian ini. Namun rasanya nihil. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menemukan apapun. Ia merasa hilang dan tenggelam dalam kesendiriannya.

Kini ia sadar, jika memang dirinya sendirilah yang membuat jurang itu. Mengabaikan setiap orang yang berusaha membuka matanya. Membuatnya membuka memori-memori yang ia pendam selama ini. Betapa ia bersikeras jika seseorang yang ditunggunya tetap akan kembali.

"Aku percaya jika Jongin memang akan kembali. Dia pasti kembali. Ia membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk menyelesaikan penelitiannya. Ia berjanji padaku akan kembali sebelum aku menyelesaikan studiku."

"Kalian tahu, semua film romantis tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Tanpa ucapan cinta, tanpa ciuman, dan tanpa janji suci kedua pemeran utamanya. Dan tidakkah kalian lihat? Aku dan Jongin lah kedua pemeran utama itu."

**.**

**.**

**_SPRINGFIELD POST_**

_Sebuah mobil yang dikendarai sepasang suami istri menjadi korban kecelakaan di Jalur 94. Pengemudi, Kim Jongin (25) meninggal dalam kecelakaan tersebut. Sementara istrinya, Kim Kyungsoo (23) kini dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat._

_Belum ada titik terang mengenai penyebab kecelakaan ini. Namun diperkirakan, mobil naas tersebut menjadi korban tabrak lari. Polisi masih menyelidiki kasus tersebut bersama pihak kedutaan Korea Selatan..._

**_._**

**_._**

_"__Baekhyun? Chanyeol? Aku dimana?"_

_"__Kau dirumah sakit Kyungsoo. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."_

_"__Astaga, jam berapa ini? Aku harus segera menjemput Jongin di bandara."_

_"__Kyung, Jongin..."_

_"__Ya, Jongin kenapa? Astaga, nanti dulu Baek. Aku tidak mau terlambat menjemputnya. Dia berjanji akan segera melamarku setelah menyelesaikan penelitiannya di Kanada."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_"_**_Nyonya Kim mengalami benturan keras. Maaf, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan bayinya."_

_"__Tetapi kenapa dia tidak ingat apapun soal kecelakaan itu? Dia bahkan sempat pingsan lagi tadi setelah mendengarnya."_

_"__Dugaan sementara, Nyonya Kim Kyungsoo terlalu shock. Kami akan mencari tahu penyebab lainnya. Sementara ini, mohon jangan ingatkan Nyonya Kim tentang kejadian itu terlebih dahulu."_

**END**

**Rei's speak here !**

ehem, test one two three. ANNYEONG~~ #lambai2laptop  
Rei nongol lagi, ehehehe. ini drabble songfict ya, jadi jangan protes kependekan. kalau nekat, nih ada boneka jerami. gak mau kan ketusuk jarum idungnya? muehehehe  
#happykyungsooday  
#happyowlday :v

yong ai, Rei ^^


	2. White

**WHITE**

**lovely autumn present**

**the whole story belongs to lovely autumn, kalo castnya ya punyanya yang punya. berani copas tanpa izin, jangan salahin kalau Rei gentayangin kalian  
kalo nggak suka, mending nyingkir sebelum disingkirin ;)**

**recommended song : Beautiful In White - Shane Filan (SERIUSAN RECOMMENDED BANGET. LAGUNYA AAAAA)  
judul : WHITE  
written by : Rei lah, masa mami Soo  
cast : yang pasti KaiSoo !  
genre : romance! romance!  
length : buat drabble kepanjangan, kalo ff kependekan**

**HAPPY READING :)  
#happykaisooday**

Kirin High School bukanlah sebuah sekolah menengah elit seperti milik grup Jeguk di serial The Heirs. Bisa dibilang sekolah ini adalah salah satu sekolah menengah paling "sederhana" di Korea Selatan. Ditengah hiruk pikuk metropolitan, bukan hal aneh jika sekolah ini sama sekali tidak mendapat respon lebih. Bahkan kebanyakan siswanya hanyalah mereka yang berada di garis ekonomi menengah.

Kim Jongin, putra bungsu pemilik grup Kim. Seorang pemuda yang bisa disebut berkriteria tampan. Kulit tannya yang eksotis, wajah tampannya, tubuh atletisnya, dan jangan lupakan kemampuan dancenya yang diatas rata-rata. Bukan tidak mungkin jika ia menjadi incaran setiap yeoja yang melihatnya. Tetapi sang pangeran Kim memiliki standar tinggi. Ia tidak sembarangan menerima gadis yang ingin dekat dengannya. Karena baginya, semua makhluk berjenis perempuan sama saja. Mereka terlalu penuh oleh manipulasi. Membuat Jongin tak lagi bisa mempercayai apa yang disebut cinta.

Namun semua pernyataannya luntur setelah ia bertemu Do Kyungsoo.

Entah ia harus menyumpahi atau berterimakasih kepada ayahnya. Namun ia bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo setelah ayahnya memindahkannya – secara paksa – ke Kirin. Ya, Kyungsoo salah satu siswi Kirin yang tergabung dalam klub vokal. Dimana Jongin tanpa sengaja menabrak Kyungsoo saat gadis itu tergesa menuju ke ruang klub. Sementara Jongin? Ah, mungkin dia sedang menghindari kejaran guru kedisiplinan.

Mungkin bagi Kyungsoo hal itu biasa saja. Sejujurnya, ia sering mengalami hal yang sama. Mengingat ruang latihan klub vokal sangat dekat dengan pintu belakang sekolah, akses utama para murid yang ingin membolos. Jadi Kyungsoo hanya mengasumsikan jika Jongin salah satu murid yang memang ingin meninggalkan sekolah sebelum jam usai.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin, sebenarnya ia nyaris menyumpahi siapapun yang menabraknya. Namun begitu tatapannya terkunci pada sepasang manik bulat itu, Jongin merasakan perasaan yang lama pernah ia kenal. Semua umpatan yang sudah berada diujung lidahnya mendadak tertelan. Tubuhnya gemetaran dan lidahnya kelu. Ia merasakan perasaan hangat didalam dadanya. Rasa yang dulu sempat hilang mendadak muncul. Ia merasa menjadi susunan puzzle yang lengkap, yang baru saja menemukan potongannya yang hilang.

Dan saat ia sadar jika gadis itu menjauh – setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badan – ia menemukan selembar kertas putih bersih dibawah kakinya. Oh, tak sepenuhnya bersih, karena Jongin melihat coretan apik berukuran sedang dibagian belakang. Do Kyungsoo,

**.**

**.**

Saat aku meminta Jongin menceritakan kisahnya bersama Kyungsoo, dengan tegas ia menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin kisah cintanya bersama Kyungsoo menjadi konsumsi orang lain. Ia menganggap, kenangan itu cukup ia dan Kyungsoo yang memilikinya. Ah, mungkin anak-anaknya nanti.

Aku ingat benar bagaimana jawaban Jongin saat aku memaksanya bercerita. Well, sesungguhnya kisah mereka sangat berbeda dengan alur drama yang sering kalian tonton. Percayalah, meski aku tidak menjadi saksi mata kisah mereka, namun aku paham betul.

_"Kupikir cukup aku, Kyungsoo dan anak cucu kami yang mendengarnya. Yang aku percaya, selama aku terus mencintai Kyungsoo, ia akan selalu bersamaku. Dan selama Kyungsoomasih mencintaiku, aku tidak akan pernah melepasnya."_

Jika Jongin sudah berkata demikian, aku mau apa lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk memaksanya bercerita. Tapi tunggu, jangan kecewa dulu. Meski aku bukan saksi mata bagaimana kisah mereka, namun aku benar-benar menjadi saksi mata pernikahan keduanya.

Jangan terkejut, mereka memang sudah menikah. Yah, bagaimana aku ingat Jongin menjadi seperti orang bodoh saat melihat Kyungsoo muncul dari pintu gereja. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial. Kyungsoo yang memakai gaun putih dan memegang buket mawar diantar ayahnya menuju altar. Namun melihat ekspresi Jongin saat itu, kurasa Kyungsoo terlihat seperti dewi Yunani dimatanya. Ah ya, gaun putih dan tuksedo putih. Pakaian khas pengantinnya mungkin.

Aku melihat bagaimana Jongin mengucapkan sumpahnya dengan lantang. Sementara Kyungsoo – dengan suara lembutnya – mengucapkan sumpahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ah, aku melihat jika akhirnya butiran kristal bening itu jatuh saat pastur menyatakan keduanya sebagai suami istri. Bagaimana para tamu undangan bersorak saat Jongin mencium dahi Kyungsoo penuh kasih.

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya, Jongin tetaplah seorang berandalan. Jika boleh ditambahkan, mungkin ia seorang laki-laki brengsek. Tidak hanya sekali dua kali ia membuat Kyungsoo menangis. Jika kau mendengar tangisannya, aku bertaruh kau bahkan ingin segera mencekik Jongin. Mungkin memisahkan kepala dari badannya.

Jongin bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan saat melihat mata Kyungsoo, mendengar suaranya, terlebih berdekatan dengannya. Tapi bolehkah aku menyebutnya tolol? Ya, ia bahkan tidak kunjung paham dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Oke, hingga siang itu aku melihat Kyungsoo berlari sambil terisak menuju taman belakang kampus. Astaga, aku nyaris menyumpah saat melihat Jongin mengejar dibelakangnya. Kupikir aku memang harus mencabut panahku dari keduanya. Well, Jongin terlalu batu sebenarnya.

Namun aku mendadak sesak napas saat melihat Jongin merengkuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Tidak peduli bagaimana Kyungsoo memukuli tubuhnya habis-habisan, Jongin tidak berniat melepaskan pelukannya. Aku terkejut saat Jongin mendadak mendorong Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh diatas rumput. Namun aku lebih terkejut lagi saat ia mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna putih dari sakunya dan membukanya.

Oh oh, tunggu dulu. Apa yang kulihat tidak salah? Sebuah cincin putih dengan hiasan berlian mungil yang terlihat sangat cantik. Jangan katakan jika Jongin...

_"Kyung, kau tahu jika aku berandalan, aku laki-laki brengsek. Namun jika aku boleh berharap, aku tidak ingin memiliki batasan waktu yang mengekang perasaanku. Perasaanku padamu yang kuharap tidak pernah , maukah kau menikah denganku? Membiarkanku menunjukkan pada dunia jika kaulah masa depanku?"_

Oh, oke. Aku tidak akan mengganggu. Lanjutkan saja. Aku akan menutup mata jika anggukan dan tangisan bahagia Kyungsoo berubah menjadi ciuman kalian berdua.

**.**

**.**

Sungguh, aku ingin mengunci Jongin didalam kamar mayat. Tubuh tan tingginya yang mondar-mandir dihadapanku membuat kepalaku pusing. Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya. Jongin baru saja pulang dari kantor, namun erangan kesakitan Kyungsoo dari arah dapur membuatnya mendadak panik. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jongin segera membawa Kyungsoo kerumah sakit saat melihat aliran darah dikaki istrinya.

Seorang dokter wanita keluar dari ruangan dibelakangku. Jongin yang melihatnya buru-buru menghampirinya dan menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo. Tidak, dokter itu tidak mengatakan apapun selain ucapan selamat dan menyuruh Jongin segera menemui Kyungsoo.

Begitu mendapat izin, Jongin segera melesat kedalam. Aku yang sedari tadi ikut panik – meski tak mengakuinya – lantas mengekor dibelakangnya. Ah, itu si cantik Kyungsoo. Dengan sebuah buntalan selimut berwarna putih disampingnya. Ah, senyuman Kyungsoo memang selalu cantik. Tapi tunggu, Jongin berkaca-kaca saat melihat buntalan selimut itu?

_"Lihatlah, dia begitu cantik sepertimu Soo. Matanya seperti milikmu, cantik."_

_"Ya Jongin, dia sangat cantik. Terimakasih telah menitipkan ia padaku."_

_"Tidak, aku yang berterimakasih padamu karena telah membawa si cantik ini melihat dunia."_

Tunggu, kenapa mereka menyebutku? Siapa membawa siapa? Astaga, aku disini menjalankan tugas tuan, nyonya. Jadi siapa yang kalian maksud?

_"Insoo, uri Kim Insoo. Kau akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Appa harap kau tumbuh dengan baik sayang."_

_"Jongin,"_

_"Kau akan tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik seperti eommamu. Menemukan cintamu dengan indah seperti appa menemukan eomma. Dan appa berharap kami selalu berada disampingmu dan menggenggam tanganmu ke altar dengan bangga sayang."_

Astaga, tentu saja bukan aku yang mereka maksud. Bayi cantik dalam balutan selimut putih itu. Kim Insoo, apa yang appamu katakan benar sayang. Kau akan tumbuh dengan kasih sayang penuh dari orangtuamu. Kau terlahir dari cinta, dibesarkan dengan cinta, dan akan berakhir dengan cinta. Persis seperti appa dan eommamu.

**.**

**.**

"Aphrodite, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tugasmu sudah selesai. Ayo pulang, banyak tugas lain menanti kita."

"Artemis, kau mengejutkanku. Ah, aku terlalu sayang meninggalkan keluarga ini. Rasanya aku baru saja mengurus mereka agar saling jatuh cinta. Tak kusangka kini mereka sudah memiliki seorang bayi yang cantik."

"Oh, ayolah Aphrodite. Kau masih punya kesempatan mengunjungi mereka lain kali. Sebagai Rei mungkin, teman lama."

Aku tersenyum singkat sambil menatap ketiga orang manusia dihadapanku. Ah, lupakan Artemis. Dia hanya sempat mengenal mereka sejenak. Tak lebih lama saat menemani Kyungsoo berjuang membawa Insoo kedunia. Kertas putih, kotak dan cincin putih, pakaian pengantin putih, dan kini seorang bayi cantik dalam balutan selimut putih.

Mengikuti Artemis yang mendahuluiku, aku meninggalkan ruangan ini dengan seulas senyum dan setangkai mawar putih diatas selimut yang membungkus tubuh Insoo, yang kini tertidur lelap ditengah pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

FIN

**Rei's speak here !**

KaiSoo Day guys !  
Rei bawa entah apa ini. masuknya sih di drabble, tapi kepanjangan kalo jadi drabble. kalau mau dikategoriin full story, ini terlalu pendek T.T  
pokoknya ini KaiSoo aja deh. happy 3rd anniversary mommy, daddy #ciumpipimommysoodaddykai

readerdeul, Rei love you so much #kisskisskiss# kalian daebak ! Rei beneran terharu buat review marathon kalian semua. Rei pikir profil Rei bakalan sepi, nggak tahunya. uwoo, rame. love you all #kissandhugfromRei

see ya  
yong ai, Rei ^^


	3. Moon

**MOON  
**lovely autumn present

**whole story belongs to lovely autumn. kalo castnya jelas bukan punya rei. don't copy without any permission. nekat, jangan salahin rei yang mendadak bisa gentayangin kalian. yang nggak suka, buruan nyingkir dengan sendirinya, oke**

**title : MOON  
written by : Rei kok, serius  
cast : kaisoo kok, bukan rei  
genre : sorry, but it's hurt with angst (?)  
length : yang ini beneran drabble**

**recommended song : Talking to The Moon - Bruno Mars**

**HAPPY READING ;)  
#happyjonginday**

Sejauh apapun Jongin terpisah dari Kyungsoo, ia akan selalu memantapkan hatinya. Ia yakin, sejauh apapun jarak memisahkan mereka, Kyungsoo pasti berada disuatu tempat diluar sana. Sebuah tempat yang suatu saat nanti bisa Jongin temukan.

Namun Jongin juga tidak munafik. Ada kalanya saat malam ia memandang langit dari balkon kamarnya, ia merasa sepi. Jika biasanya ia menghabiskan secangkir coklat sambil memandang bintang, Kyungsoo akan duduk disampingnya. Berbagi selimut yang sama untuk melindungi keduanya dari dinginnya angin malam, sambil menautkan jemari satu sama lain.

Saat menyadarinya, hanya satu hal yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin Kyungsoo kembali.

**.**

**.**

Jongin tidak tinggal disebuah apartemen mewah bertingkat, melainkan sebuah rumah mungil di kawasan _suburban_. Sebenarnya ia sudah memiliki sebuah flat mewah di _Marais_, namun ia memilih mengabaikannya demi menemukan senyuman Kyungsoo setiap hari. Dari yang Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo memiliki fantasi tersendiri sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Dan kemungkinan besar flat mewahnya di _Marais_ tidak akan memenuhi fantasi itu.

Tak sekali dua kali beberapa tetangga menganggap Jongin gila. Saat malam begitu larut, ia kadang menikmati wine di balkon kamarnya sambil menangis menyebut-nyebut nama Kyungsoo. Beberapa wanita disebelah rumahnya tak jarang menggosipkan Jongin gila karena ditinggalkan istrinya dengan laki-laki lain. Demi Tuhan, mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. Atau mungkin mereka tidak pernah merasakan apa yang Jongin rasakan.

Meski ia seorang pria milyuner, namun ia merasa menjadi laki-laki termiskin didunia. Karena baginya tak ada yang lebih berharga dibanding Kyungsoo. Dan harta terbesarnya itu kini menghilang. Jadi apa lagi yang ia miliki?

**.**

**.**

Ada waktunya saat langit malam begitu cerah. Bahkan rasanya bintang-bintang dan bulan diatas sana bisa menerangi kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Jika sudah seperti ini, Jongin mau tidak mau mengingat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoonya yang tidak akan mengijinkan kamar gelap gulita saat tidur, atau terlalu terang untuk memejamkan mata. Persis seperti cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk dengan lembut.

Seperti kebiasaannya, Jongin akan menghabiskan malam duduk disofa yang berada di balkon kamarnya, tempat favoritnya dengan Kyungsoo. Memandang langit hingga matanya pedih dan jatuh tertidur disana, hanya untuk menemukan dirinya terbangun dengan pipi dan mata basah.

Jika ia merasakan rindu terlampau dalam pada Kyungsoo, ia sering kali menatap bulan. Mungkin sesekali berbicara padanya, seolah ia tengah berbicara pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoonya sangat menyukai bulan, seperti Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo dengan segala yang ada pada gadis itu. Ia berharap, disuatu tempat sana, Kyungsoo tengah melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Tanpa Jongin tahu sebenarnya hanya ia yang melakukannya sendiri seperti orang bodoh.

**.**

**.**

Jongin merasa dirinya seperti seorang selebriti yang dibicarakan orang-orang disekitarnya. Namun bukan itu yang mereka anggapkan pada dirinya. Mereka justru menganggap Jongin gila, ia depresi. Perusahaannya memang tidak carut marut seperti hatinya. Entah, ia harus menyebutnya keberuntungan atau apa. Karena biasanya Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa fokus jika sudah menyangkut Kyungsoo.

Banyak orang terdekatnya bahkan ikut menjejalinya dengan cerita-cerita buruk tentang Kyungsoo. Berkata ini itu tentang Kyungsoonya. Apakah mereka punya hak untuk selalu berbicara buruk tentang Kyungsoo? Apa mereka juga tahu apa yang Jongin ketahui? Tidak bukan? Lantas kenapa mereka kembali membicarakan semua itu dibelakang Jongin? Ya, karena mereka belum tahu apa arti kehilangan seperti yang Jongin ketahui.

**.**

**.**

_"Soo-ya, apa kau mendengarkanku? Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu. Sialnya aku hanya bisa memandangi bulan setiap malam untuk mengenangmu. Akankah kau kembali Kyungieku?"_

"Si bodoh ini, jelas-jelas Kyungsoo ada disampingnya. Kenapa bicara sambil menatap bulan seperti orang bodoh?"

"Kau yang bodoh, Jung-ah. Mana bisa Jongin melihatku. Pergi sana, dasar pengganggu."

"Iya iya. Kau itu, cantik-cantik tapi garang. Dasar hantu,"

"Kau juga hantu cantik, pabbo-Jung."

Kyungsoo kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin begitu Soojung menjauh. Disaat seperti ini ia cukup bersyukur seseorang menusuknya dulu. Setidaknya ia masih bisa melihat Jongin dari jarak dekat dan mengetahui jika laki-laki itu masih mencintainya.

**END`**

**Rei's speak here !**

Annyeong eperibadih :D Rei's back !  
setelah kemarinnya kemarin (?) "party" buat Kyungsoo, kemarin buat kaisoo, sekarang giliran buat jongin  
SAENGIL CHUKKAEHAMNIDA URI JONGINIE. moga makin ganteng, makin kece, dancenya makin ciamik dan makin sukses bareng EXO #ciumsayangdariRei  
#happyjonginday

yong ai, Rei ^^


End file.
